In a waterproof plug disclosed in the following Patent Reference 1, a cylindrical resin member is buried so as to surround a coated electric wire and at the time of bending the electric wire, direct contact between the electric wire and an electric wire insertion hole of a shield shell is avoided by bringing the electric wire into contact with the resin member and the electric wire is prevented from being damaged by making sliding contact with the electric wire insertion hole.